What A Wonderful Life, Maybe
by kayyroxx
Summary: Chanel and Nichole are twins, but are nothing identical. Not only does Chanel's blonde hair clash with Nichole's brown, their personalities butt heads. Now they're moving to LA against Nichole's will to get their own TV show. Well, at least Chanel's happy


**What A Wonderful Life...Maybe**

**Nichole**

What's so special about LA anyway? The stars? No, there just people! The houses! Um, I don't think so! Why pay 1 million for some crappy old apartment when I could stay in Ohio and get a mansion on 20 acres? And I really don't understand the whole superstar thing. They're just people like you, and me, and creepy old Aunt Sally. I mean sure, well I'll admit they're freakin' hotties, but that's only after they're primped and pampered for hours before. I mean seriously, if Joe Jonas had a hair out of place it would be like WWIII. Celebrities think they're all that and more. They're so spoiled and fake. LA is a fake place. Why would anyone want to be famous? You loose your life, your privacy, your friends. So you're on TV. Big whoop! Whooo Whoo go you! Like honestly! What's so great about that! Not to mention just forget school as a whole. You get a tutor, yeah cause it's the law, but your never gonna go to college and once your name hits the big screens and the mags, you're done for! Forget any hopes of going to a normal school, or hanging out with normal people that want to be friends with you for you, and not for your fame. Forget everything! Forget it!

* * *

**Chanel**

All my dreams are coming true! I feel like I can fly! No really! Just a little bit longer til fame! Everyone will know my name! Gosh I love my life! Me and my sister Nichole have been acting as long as we can remember. We've done everything from modeling diapers for pampers to being in those drug movies you watch at school. Nothing big. Acting's hard work you know. Its not as easy as it looks. It takes rejection after rejection after rejection and after thousand of tries, boy, was it the most fantastic feeling in the world to get the news I just got! Me and my sister are gonna star in our own brand new Disney channel series! It's called _Chanel and Nikki_! My names in the title! Hehe, well I am the star! Oh I just can't wait! Everything I've ever wanted and dreamed of is coming true! The chances were 1 million to one and I am just overjoyed

* * *

**Nichole**

So as you can imagine I was about to kill my mom when I got the news about _Chanel and Nikki_. Wow, what a creative name. What's this gay show gonna be about anyway? God, only Lord knows! So basically, I hate my mom! Can't stand her! Whatever happened to the mother-daughter bond of mutual respect! She's ruining my life! Quite literally 50 times over! She says "Oh honey, this is what you dreamed of! You are living your dream!" No! I'm about to live hers. The life I'm about to live will beat out my worst nightmare when I lived in a fricken trailer park, alone, on the side of the road, living with some creepy guy on crack! I don't want to be on TV anyway. People won't see the real me. They'll see some gorgeous girl with a painted on face. Gosh! It's so hard to breathe under the layers of foundation and crap. Whatever, I'm pissed. I guess I should head up to bed now, considering I have to get up in approximately 4 ½ hours to fly to hell. Nighty night world. I hate life.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" I looked at my ticket, then to the person sitting next to my seat. I looked again desperately hoping I was going dyslexic, A3 FIRST CLASS I read. I looked at the seat A3. NOOOOOOO. In seat A4 sat the most ginormous man I had ever seen, and trust me, don't get me wrong, I am not the type to make fun of fat people. No, absolutely not, not at all! Actually, this brings me to another Hollywood point, everyone's anorexic! Gosh I hate it! But no, like, seriously, sometimes people get to the point where they just cross the line. And this guy crossed the line a couple of miles ago. Good Lord, he smells like fried onions.

**

* * *

**

Chanel

First class! No way! This is my dream! Oh my gosh, I can barely catch my breath! Mommy says it's her treat to us for all our hard work! I really can't believe it! Oh my gosh 5-4-3-2-1 yay! Were taking off! Were on our way home! Home! Can you believe it? Hollywood is home!

* * *

**Nichole **

Goodbye home. Goodbye life. Goodbye friends. Goodbye everything good in the world… Oh well… And off to sleep I go…

"Girls! Girls! Oh Nichole, are you serious honey? Rise and shine! Its 11 o'clock!" mom turns around enthusiastically screaming in my face.

"Go away mom!" I shout back

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, Nichole, can you believe it?" asks Chanel with gleaming stars in her eyes.

"No, I really really can't… It's hard to believe such a cruel thing could take one's life, AKA my life, and ruin it so severely. Chop it up into a million little pieces! Take everything I have! And I'm supposed to not give a damn!"

"Girls, girls, settle down. I know the excitements hard to handle, but we've got four more hours and our seat neighbor's look a little ticked." Says mom looking around at the grouchy rich folks surrounding us.

I look beside me and hear a fart. A really, _really_ loud fart. This is so not funny! Ew, what was that? What is that ewww, oh my god that guy drooled on my hand I'm gonna kill him!

"Mom, look I'm really tired and I'm not in the best mood right now…hmmmm, I wonder why?!"

"Oh, Nichole, stop it, would you? I know we all handle excitement in different ways, but you really have to act reasonable. That's enough of that, and ok on a great note I've got your schedules"

"Schedules?" I give her that 'you've got to be kidding me' kind of look.

"Well, yes, sweetie, I've got to keep you organized. You know these next couple of weeks are gonna be busy. Real busy." She forces one in my hand and I reluctantly take it. I look down and the first thing I see is _Recording studio Tuesday._ Today was Monday.

"What. Is this. Supposed. To mean." I asked about to loose it

"Yes! Yes! Oh my god a recording studio!" Chanel's beaming, and I'm about to ring her neck.

"Well of coarse honey, you guys get to record the theme song for your show!" Oh god., this can't be good. Me and Chanel's singing is like listening to a bunch of birds die. Listening to a bunch of birds die a slow, painful death.

* * *

The new house is a piece of shit. I just got here and its dark and I really can't see anything, but from what I can see, it ain't pretty. I'm pretty delirious right now, but I'm pretty sure I'm not tired enough to be imagining the rubber ducky wall paper surrounding me in this room the size of my old bathroom. This sucks. Owww, what was that? Oh dear God a rubber ducky just hit my face! How you ask? The wallpaper is pealing! And don't think this is some weird fluke thing. The wallpaper matches the rest of the house just perfectly! There's cat feaces stains on the white carpet. And what looks like a blue Gatorade stain all over the kitchen spreading from the island to the cabinets to the refrigerator. This place is nasty! I wanna go home.

* * *

**Chanel**

Oh this place is just wonderful. Look at the view! I see the ocean and palm trees and stores and I smell food and aw this is just wonderful. Mom said the place could use some work and she was trying to save money because LA is expensive, but I don't see it. This place is gorgeous.

**

* * *

**

**Nichole**

"Rise and Shine honey!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" I am not waking up! You've got to be kidding me, the one good part about stopping school was SLEEP, but I guess not! I guess not! Because now I have a job! I have a schedule! I have work! Ugh! I just wanna crawl up in a ball like one of those pill bugs. I wanna hide under my shell like a turtle! I wanna run and hide! And sleep! And Ughhhh!

"I kid you not! We're going to a RECORDING STUDIO to RECORD our own song! Ahhhh oh my god!"

I am going to kill that girl.

* * *

So here we are in the recording studio. Surrounded by wires and lights and buttons. I don't know, but I'm really hoping some of those buttons can edit us enough to make us sound decent (if that's even possible.)

**

* * *

**

Chanel

Oh my god! Lights! And Buttons! And magic surround me! And microphones for me to sing into! And oh my gosh…some guy just walked in with a tray of cheese and crackers and he asked me what I wanted a drink and oh my god I'm being waited on! This is soooo cool! Oh my god I can't wait to tell all my friends. And let me tell you that waiter guy is a cutie! Oh gosh I'm so excited and nervous!

* * *

**Nichole **

"Thank god that's over!" I groaned

"What are you talking about?! This is the best day of my life" says Chanel bouncing up and down three-waying her best Buds on speed dial.

So there were standing, in the hallway, waiting for our mom when all of the sudden guess who walks in the door. Miley Cyrus! The biggest stuck up, whoriest freak in the world.

"Oh, look who it is?!" I say sarcastically throwing my head around to roll my eyes

"Hi, I'm Miley" she says with a smile.

"Yeah, trust me, I know" I glare back. She puts her hand out for me to shake, but I refuse.

"Miley Cyrus! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD! IM SUCH A BIG FAN!" screeched Chanel dropping her phone, but not even noticing.

"Oh, hi, thank you!" Miley laughs.

"I'm, I'm Chanel!" Chanel barely manages the words. Miley Cyrus, Miley Cyrus! Was standing in front of her. _Big whoop_.

"Chanel… that name sounds familiar, oh you're from that new Disney show aren't you?!"

"Yeah, yeah we are" I say with a frown of despair and with all the anger in the world I stared down at the ground.

"Somebody having a bad day?" asked Miley, smiling.

"Oh, no, she's not always like this it's just…She…"

"Thanks! You're a little spoiled brat!" I burst out.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Well, anyway, welcome to the crew." Miley smiles.

"The crew?" I ask with major attitude

"The Disney stars, you know?"

"Oh my gosh! You consider us one of you awesome people? Oh my gosh!" Chanel can barely control herself. I don't know what's wrong with her she's acting like some 5 year old meeting like…I don't even know.

"Yeah," Miley laughs with a smile.

"So, anyway," she adds "Want to come to my house on Saturday for Mitchell Musso's sweet 16? I'm inviting all the Disney actors and all. I think it would be a great way to get you acquainted!"

"Uhhhhhh let me think about that…. Hmmmm…. Go to a party with you andyou're your stuck up friends…. NO! I don't think so!"

"I'm really, really sorry about her" Chanel apologizes, which let me add, was completely unnecessary. "Of course of course! Oh my gosh pinch me! Was I really just invited to a party by Miley Cyrus?! Ahhh" Chanel's jumping up and down like a freak.

"Ugh, yeah, see you then." Miley says grinning kind of awkwardly.

"Come on Miley. We got to start recording. We've only got the studio til 4" shouts Billy Ray popping his head out from behind the door.

"Ok, Daddy." Miley runs behind him.

"By Miley! See you then!" shouts Chanel with joy and pride.

**

* * *

**

So what so you guys think? Please review!!


End file.
